


Too Much To Handle

by tifaching



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Drabble, Episode: s01e21 All Hell Breaks Loose Part 1, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-07
Updated: 2011-04-07
Packaged: 2017-10-17 17:58:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/179641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tifaching/pseuds/tifaching
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's never been too much for Dean to handle. Until now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Much To Handle

Sam’s heavy. All Dean’s stunned mind can process is how wrong it is that his brother is weighing him down like this. Sasquatch sized little brothers are still little brothers, and Sam’s never been too much for Dean to handle. Until now.

With Sam’s lifeless body slumped against him, Dean’s crumbling under the magnitude of his failures. He’d promised his father that he’d watch out for Sammy. He’d promised Sam that he’d save him if it was the last thing he ever did. They kneel on the cold ground and Dean screams his brother’s name to a gray, indifferent sky.


End file.
